club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Hatcher
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Hatch | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 9 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Medium | role = Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2008- | clubnumber1 = 50 | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 11 May | debutyear1 = 2008 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Croscombe & Dinder | lastdate1 = 10 July | lastyear1 = 2016 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Eldersfield | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 85 | runs1 = 1614 | bat avg1 = 24.83 | 100s/50s1 = -/9 | top score1 = 94 | deliveries1 = 1,775 | wickets1 = 68 | bowl avg1 = 19.68 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/29 | catches/stumpings1 = 37/1 | column2 = 2014 | matches2 = | runs2 = | bat avg2 = 0.0 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = | deliveries2 = | wickets2 = | bowl avg2 = 0.00 | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = -/- | catches/stumpings2 = -/- | column3 = 2015 | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = 0.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = 0.00 | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | column4 = 2016 | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = 0.00 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = 0.00 | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = / | catches/stumpings4 = / | bowled = 29 | %1 = 36.25% | caught = 25 | %2 = 31.25% | lbw = 4 | %3 = 5.00% | ro = 2 | %4 = 2.50% | hw = | %5 = | stu = 4 | %6 = 5.00% | no = 16 | %7 = 20.00% | bowled1 = 32 | %8 = 46.38% | caught1 = 22 | %9 = 31.88% | lbw1 = 14 | %10 = 20.29% | stu1 = 1 | %11 = 1.45% | date = 14 February | year = 2015 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/289344?rule_type_id=179 ACC stats }} Michael George Hatcher is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. He made his dubut for Axbridge in 2008 against Croscombe & Dinder. Former Clubs & Years Axbridge C.C 2008-Present Career Runs 50s Batting Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2013 tourist Category:Axbridge 2014 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2016 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist Category:Axbridge 2019 tourist